Optical spectroscopy can provide automated, fast and non-intrusive characterization of normal and non-normal tissues [1,2]. Specifically, Raman spectroscopy, a powerful technique that probes the biochemistry of the tissue, can be used to provide accurate differential diagnosis of early disease [3]. Recent studies indicate the need to isolate the signatures from the different layers of tissue [4]. Confocal Raman spectroscopy provides such characterization with optical sectioning. However, Raman spectroscopy is a purely biochemical technique and yields limited information about the tissue microstructure. Additionally, Raman signals can be too weak for imaging.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.